


The Chore Chart

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, newsies being a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Jojo complains about cleaning the bathrooms at the lodging, again. The other boys get suspicious.-----This fic was an excuse to write a whole lot of Newsies fluff. I'm not sorry.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Chore Chart

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“Boys, chore charts up for the week.” Jack bellowed to the Newsies. “Read it and weep.” 

The older newsies rushed to the chore chart to see what Jack had was making them do that week. And more importantly, who had the dreaded job of cleaning the bathrooms. 

Nobody wanted to clean the bathrooms. Especially one that is occupied by 20 newsies. In the middle of summer. 

“Jack,” Jojo called, after groaning very loudly, “do you hate me or something? Please tell me what I did wrong.”

“Jojo, why do you think I hate you. I could never hate any of you boys.” Jack definitely had a guess as to why Jojo thought that, but he was not about to confess to any of the boys.

“I have bathrooms. Again. For the second time this month.” 

Jack cocks his head, feigning confusion “That can’t be right? Nobody should do it more than once a month? Are you sure you’ve already had it this month? Maybe you're thinking of last month?”

“Nah he’s right Jackie?” Race called. “He did have it earlier this month, I remember because he complained about it to me for three straight hours when we was trying to tell that paper on the 4th July celebrations.”

“Hey Jack,” Buttons spoke up, “When was the last time you cleaned the bathroom?”

All eyes looked at Jack. 

“That’s a good point Buttons, when did you last clean the bathroom Jack?” Albert asked. 

“I had it last week,'' Elmer supplied.

“I did it the week before that,” Specs added.

“And I did it the week before that,” Jojo reminded everyone. 

“And I had the last week of June” Race finished. 

“I musta done it at the beginning of last month then,” Jack tried to defend. 

“Nah you didn’t, because Albert complained about having to clean it the first week of summer because it always smelled the worst.” race chimed in. 

“Yeah, and Buttons did it the week after me,” Albert continued, “because he told me I was wrong because it definitely smelled worse that week.”

“And I was right Albert. It did.”

“Jackie,” Race called, before Albert and Buttons could get into a full argument over it. “Have you been cheating on the chore chart?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Racer.” 

“Jackie, only one of us is a wiz at poker here, and it ain’t you.”

“Race, boys, listen -”

“Jack,” Crutchie, who always got out of bathroom duty because of his bum leg (it was the one time he was grateful for it), called from where he’d been watching on the couch. “Fess up, we all know what you’ve done.”

“Fine. Maybe I’ve avoided putting my name down to clean the bathroom. Do any of you blame me?”

“A little,” Albert mumbled.

“Well I ain’t gonna clean the bathrooms again this week Jack,” Jojo told him, “and I’d wager a bet that none of these boys will either.” All the boys shouted, backing up Jojo’s claim. “So either, you clean the bathroom this week, or they don’t get clean.”

Jack looked at all the boys. 

“Are you all striking against cleaning the bathroom.”

“Yeah I guess we are Jackie”

“Fine, how about I clean the bathroom for the next two weeks, and then we go back to the schedule.”

“Three weeks,” Race challenged.

“Two weeks or I put you on bedtime duty for next week Race.”

“Two weeks it is.”

Jack held out a hand for a spit shake. 

“Pleasure doing business with you boys.” Jack and Race shook hands “I can't believe you all just used my own strategy against me.”

“If you think that the strike was your idea and not Davey’s, you got some screws loose Jackie.”

“CRUTCHIE” Jack called over his boys’ laughter.


End file.
